There are conventionally production systems each of which includes a plurality of units for component mounting and produces a component mounting board through cooperative operation of these plurality of units. Moreover, one of examples of such a production system is a component mounting machine.
The component mounting machine includes: a conveyance unit that conveys a board; a component supply unit that supplies a component to be mounted onto the board; and a mounting unit that mounts the component supplied from the component supply unit onto the board conveyed by the conveyance unit.
Moreover, in recent years, in terms of production cost reduction and global environment protection, there have been demands on production systems of such a component mounting machine for power consumption reduction.
Thus, disclosed is a technology of controlling power supply of a production system including a plurality of units for component mounting to thereby reduce power consumption of the production system (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
With the technology described in Patent Literature 1, in the production system including the plurality of units for the component mounting, in a case where any of the units has stopped its operation due to, for example, component shortage, power supply for operation to this unit is blocked. Such control achieves power consumption reduction of the production system.